Last Words
by I Am SomeoneI Am No One
Summary: To me , you were a beautiful rose , captured in full bloom . But then , you just withered away . . . . ::::::LunarEclipseShipping, Rated M for angst and lots of character deaths.::::::


'**Kay guys…It's time for another angst fic, this time, with tragedy. This came from a question posted on the Forums, and a light-bulb lit over my head. So…nothing else to say…Except it's like a poem. I think.**

:-:

Somewhere, a rose withers away.

Petals will sometimes remain, all that may be left besides the stem, but you cannot truly put it back together as the rose it was before.

When you look at a rose, what do you see?

You see her.

You represent nightmares, insanity, the very thing that people feared, while she was light and valor, bathing the world in hope and harmony. You have your own island, shrouded in darkness, while hers gladly would take in sunlight.

The two of you blended, contrasted, making a perfect, never-ending circle of balance. Should one fade away, the other crumbles into nothingness, its only support gone. You are polar opposites, the very reason that the circle of perfection never breaks. One, however, cannot take all of the responsibilities of the other.

That's why you're standing in the very clearing she was in before she left this world, holding the knife that killed your love.

You're going to kill yourself.

:-:

At first, the sound of a speedboat meant nothing to you. Just a bunch of stupid humans browsing around. What could they do?

But, when gunshots sounded, you were speeding over the ocean, fire burning in your eyes and heart.

The humans were fleeing when you finally got to the island. With a cry of rage seeing their bloody hands, you charged forward and seized them. You screamed the question, but no one answered. Until one human child said, "Father, what do you want me to do with this silver feather? It's very pretty."

You went mad. That feather was they very thing she kept her soul in. It was covered in her blood. At first, you simply stood there, unable to digest the information. Then, one of them got into the boat and tried to get it away from the island. Then, rage awakened, heart aching, you tortured the ones who did the act for at least three minutes, making them feel every last inch of pain they put your love through. Then, you took the feather from the trembling human girl and sped into the clearing.

:-:

There she was, sitting in a puddle of her own blood, covered in stab wounds and a bullet wound, her eyes a glassy grey. No amount of begging or healing could save her. You screamed your lamentations to the sky, and you stayed by her side for almost an hour before gathering a little bit of your senses and going to the Hall Of Origin.

When you delivered your bad news, everyone that had gathered started to wail piteously. Most of them had been her closest friends. Arceus simply shook her head and gave you as much symphony as possible.

Nothing eased the pain.

:-:

You lost much more than your love that very day.

You lost a daughter, a loved one, your very world and sanity. Nothing seemed to be left to live for.

You could feel your own consciousness fade away into nothingness. You knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Your body realized that there was not another one to keep up the balance, so, everything began to give up. Then, when you were looking over her island, you saw a knife, still gleaming with blood. You picked it up, studied it for a while, before making your final choice.

You notified no one. It wouldn't matter, anyways.

You prepared a note, and then, you got ready to meet them.

:-:

All of this leads to this moment. You're holding the knife with shaking hands, and no matter how hard you try, you just cannot do it.

What is holding you back? You're going to die anyways.

With this information pounding in your head, you raise the knife higher then before, confident that this time, it would kill you. Tears start to flow freely from your eyes, ones of fear and sadness.

Then, a shout.

Mew flew into the clearing, seeing you ready to commit suicide. She screams at the top of her voice, but it is already too late.

Blood spurts from the wounds on your chest. You were finally able to do it. The knife clatters to the ground, holding no more use. You block out any Psychic healings powers, and black begins to take over. But, you whisper the very last time you would ever say as you feel an icy coldness creep up your body.

"To me, you were a beautiful rose, captured in full bloom…But then, you just…withered…away…"

:-:

**Well…I didn't like that as much as The Hatred For The Shadow, but, then again, this was really hard. I don't like it because of the way it turned out in its measly length…but, hey. Reviews are loved!**


End file.
